Just Breath Shino OneShot
by Fossil Roo -The Lost
Summary: Very short one-shot between Shino and my original character Aurey. Aurey goes on a mission, who and her partner Ayame are attacked and weakened. Will they make it?


**Title: **Just Breath - A Shino One-shot - From Naruto

**Author: **Reene-Adair

**Summary: **Very short one-shot between Shino and my original character Aurey. Aurey goes on a mission, who and her partner Ayame are attacked and weakened. Will they make it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shino or any other Naruto characters that may or may not appear in this story. I do however own Ayame, Aurey, and Nalleo.

Name: Aurey Ume Minamoto

Age: 13

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 4'11'' (Shino is 5'2'')

Wight: 95 lbs.

Abilities.

Can communicate with animals. She also has a fairy who she can talk to and kind of merge with. Her name is Ayame. She and Ayame can talk through thoughts, or talk normally. Can teleport any ware she wants with flower petals. (It's kinda like a solid form of her chakra) She is great in tiajutsu, and ninjutsu, and ginjustu. Likes to make your opponents confused, and tired before finishing them off. Can summon a phoenix.

-

-

I sat on the roof of my home. Waiting for that bug boy to get back from his mission. The truth is, I had been up all night. Why? Because I am going on a mission soon, and I'm not sure when I'll be back. He's been gone for about a week now.

When it was nearing seven a.m. I sighed and headed for the gates with my things so I could get this mission started.

My mission: To assassinate the killer of Gabaiel. The son of a feudal lord.

The killers name: Satoshi Iro

Status: Gennin

Abilities: Weapon Master (Think TenTen)

The reason I had agreed to take this mission: He was my ex-best friend. He agreed to give out information about my parents to Orochimaru, which eventually lead to their deaths. I can't wait to see him beg for his life. True, I am only a chunnin. Still...I can take him.

I reached the gates and looked back at the village.

"Maybe we should just go, If you keep this up you won't leave at all." Ayame said on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." I turned around to leave when I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Asked a voice. I smirked and appeared behind the person.

"I waited for you! I can't be kept waiting Shino. You know that." I scolded at my _new_-best friend. He turned around, and smiled.

"Yeah I know. Tsunade told me about your mission. You be careful...alright." He hugged me. In all honesty, it did surprise me, just a bit. For the year I had been here, not once had he hugged me. It was...kinda nice.

"Yeah, see you when I get back ok." I finally turned to leave, feeling my heart get heavy. The feeling sparked a memory of a year ago...

_"Class, we have a new student. She transferred here from Iwagakure." Iruka points to a girl in a darkly colored kimono style outfit. "Everyone, this is Aurey Minamoto."_

_The girl looked around the room. Noting a few people stood out more than others. One boy in particular._

_"Why don't you sit in the back, there, by Shino." Iruka pointed, and the boy the caught her attention waved his hand._

_The girl took the seet and isntatly new he was a host for bugs._

_"I'm Shino Aburame." The boy looked at the girl. "If you'd like, I'll show you around the village."_

_The girl gave a small smile. "Ok, sure."_

I had been looking for the target for about a week now, and I've finally gotten a lead! Rumor had it, he was in small town in the grass country. They were right! I fallowed the guy around a while. Trying to see what it is he was doing here. Nothing of importance. So I took the chance and attached him. We fought for several hours, but I was the victor. Ack! I can't believe it! I was ambushed by some ninja from the Sound village. We had no choice, we had to fight for our lives. The battle was tough, taxing, I couldn't take it anymore. Finally, I had to teleport away from it. I quickly got out parchment and a pen, quickly wrote a note to Shino. My twin brother would already since what's going on, so I didn't bother. I gave it to Ayame and told her to give it to Shino. She flew away, knowing what was going to happen.

After a few long minutes, the ninja found me.

They all laughed.

"Looks like your at your ropes end." One said.

I stood up and laughed. "Yeah. I'll still kill you."

You did a few hand-signs and summoned Phoenix. He killed them all in a second, then found you on the ground. Barely breathing. He spoke to you.

"You have acomplished much. The greatest thing you did, was getting over your parents deaths, and give them their wish. For you to be happy. Rest now."

Another memory flooded my mind as I smiled, resting my head against the grass.

_"It's too bad you didn't pass the chunnin exams Shino." I poked the boy next to me._

_"It wasn't my time." A sheen flittered across his sunglasses._

_I just sighed and looked at the clouds. _

_We watched all of them fly by, when a flower was placed infront of my face._

_"I thought it suits you. I mean, girls like flowers right?" Shino said holding out the flower._

_I smiled and grabbed the flower from his hand. "Yeah, we sure do."_

I wanted to laugh at the memory, but couldn't. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into the long endless sleep known as death.

About thirty minute later with Ayame. Her P.O.V

I was in Kanoha looking all over for Shino, after a while I felt a deep cold flow through my body...and I knew.. Aurey was dead. A single tear fell from my eye.

When I located Shino I could barely breath.

"Ayame?! Where's Aurey, what happened." Shino asked.

I was to weak to talk so I handed him the letter and laid down on the grass.

Shino's P.O.V

I took the letter from Ayame and opened it...it read..

_Shino,_

_I was able to kill Satoshi, but I was ambushed by the Sound village. When you are done reading, you'll need to report it Tsunade-sama. I have done the one thing my parents had wished me too. Find the person I could be myself around, and be happy. That's you Shino. I'm not sure if I'll make it back...Ayame...is weak. I can feel it, we are both at an end._

_Well, I'll see you on the other side Shino. And please, please don't cry for me._

_Aurey Ume Minamoto_

I put my hands to my sides, I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. I looked for Ayame and saw her on the grass. She was pale... I picked her up. No life in her what so ever. A tear fell from my eye, then Ayame started to glow. I watched her...as her body began to disappear. When she was gone, I knew, that Aurey was gone too. I knew that her twin, Nalleo would feel her disappearance from the world and tell her family. So I went to tell the Hokage of Aurey's accomplishments, and also of her death.

A week later a remembrance was held. Just for the friends and family. She once told me that her parent's name was on the KIA Stone back in Iwa. She wanted to be there with their names when it was her time to die. She was going to be on Kanoha's and Iwa's.

I could here her now. _HA! I'm remembered in TWO villages. Beat that world!_

I let a few more tears escape.

_Don't cry Shino...I'm happy...even though it's not sunny out...I'm happy._

It began to rain. _"Anybody who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain"_

_-_

_-_

_Authors Note: This story is an alternate ending to another fanfict I plan on posting on I will be posting it in the near future if you wish to read it._


End file.
